Time Spent With Evangeline
by csinycastle85
Summary: Spending the day with Evangeline Hester Crane. With guests appearances from David Crane and others! Originally titled 'A Day In The Life'. Done as is!
1. Time with Mom-Daphne

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frasier, Grub Street Productions and Paramount do.**

 **Author's Note: Takes place during Chapter 4, an in-depth look at a day in the life of Daphne and Niles taking care of Evangeline. Short chapters for this and Niles' chapter. Best to read the first story, Chance at Parenthood.**

* * *

On an early morning May the sun had woken Daphne from her sleep. Hearing baby gurgling through the baby monitor completely woke her up. She got up and headed to the nursery. When she reached the nursery, she walked over to the crib she saw how baby Evangeline was awake, alert and watching the mobile above her head.

Daphne stood there and watched the sweet baby girl for a little bit. She and Niles were so lucky to have the baby in their lives. Despite having worries and qualms about parenting, Niles was doing a fantastic job. At this moment, they were in the process of adopting the now four-month-old baby girl. She leaned and said, "Good morning little one."

When baby Evangeline heard the voice, she looked away from the mobile and at her mom. Evangeline instantly recognized her and began smiling her gummy smile. Daphne's heart melted when she saw the baby smile. How could anyone not love a smile like that? From there Daphne picked up Evangeline and gave her loving kisses which elicited giggles from the baby.

Daphne loved the sound of baby's laugh it was so simple and innocent. Once the baby's diaper changed and fed had to breakfast she herself got breakfast and got ready for the day. As was doing so she found a note on the dining room table. She smiled. She loved how Niles always left her a note every morning before he left for work. Once she was ready, had what she needed for Evangeline and had her in a baby sling she whispered to the baby, "Ready to go and see grandpa?"

Baby Evangeline happily gurgled her response. Daphne knew Evangeline loved her grandfather. In the past, Martin would give a fuss about doing his exercises; now with Evangeline there, it seems he is more willing to do it, especially if he has to lay on the front side on the table to get his back massaged. During this time, they both Daphne and Martin would watch as Evangeline had her tummy time.

It also seemed like every time Daphne brought Evangeline with her (and when she didn't) Martin had a gift for her whether it was a onesie or an age appropriate toy or a teddy bear. After the exercise and massages, she would help with any chores. True she didn't need to help with that, but after doing for so many years previously she knew just how Martin was used to certain things.

After Daphne and Evangeline arrived back at home she had checked on the baby's diaper and after feeding the baby, Daphne set to put the baby in a walker and set about to take care of the chores. Wherever she was she would make sure she would be able to see Evangeline in her walker. She saw that baby was able to keep occupied with toys on the walker. Daphne would occasionally stop and play with Evangeline. She would place Evangeline on her tummy for more tummy time and Daphne herself would lay on her tummy. Other time Daphne would feed and change the baby's diaper before continuing on with the day.

-x-

Several hours later Niles was heading home after a productive day at work. He did everything he could to help all his patients. However, there was nothing compare to coming home to Daphne and Evangeline. Ever since Evangeline came into their lives, it has become much more enjoyable. Sure, there was the feedings, changings, and early wakeups but seeing a happy baby is all worth it. Plus, it has seeing how Daphne loving is made Niles made her love all the more.

When he came in saw the Daphne was nowhere he figured that she was upstairs spending time with the baby. So, he went to put his stuff down in his study and then went in search of his wife and foster daughter. When he reached the baby's nursery he heard Daphne talk softly to the baby. He walked closer and heard what she was saying. "Little one let's get you ready for your bath and ready for when daddy comes home. That way he can read to you and help put you to bed."

Daphne didn't know that Niles was by the door. When she turned around she jumped a little but then smiled. "Niles, I didn't hear you come in. Otherwise, I would have brought Evangeline to come and greet you."

Niles smiled. He walked over and gave Daphne a kiss. He said, "That is all right my love. We can give Evangeline her bath and then get her ready for bed."

Daphne smiled back. Once they gave the baby a nice warm bath, diapered and clothed, Niles read to Evangeline and then gently placed her into the crib, laying her on her back. Placing a teddy bear next to her and a blanket up to her tummy. Once they kissed her goodnight. They turned out the light and left the room knowing that in a few hours they would be feeding Evangeline.

That was how their day was and neither of them would change for anything in the world.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thanks for reading chapter 1! Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Time With Dad-Niles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frasier, Grub Street Productions and Paramount do.**

* * *

Niles took a deep breath. It had been a busy day for Niles' practice the last few days. Lately, it had been all about phobias, anthophobia (fear of flowers), to xerophobia (fear of dryness or dry places), and zoophobia (fear of animals).

Now he had some time to himself and eat lunch. Normally he would have gone to Café Nervosa get his coffee, double decaf, non-fat latte, medium foam, dusted with just the faintest hint of cinnamon and something to eat and head back to the office. Today, however, Daphne had packed him a lunch. Daphne had been working hard on her improving her cooking by learning from his mother's recipes.

There was also something else he got to do at lunch—spend time with Evangeline. Daphne had to take Martin to his doctor appointment so he got his turn to take her to work. He had a little bit of time to spend with her this morning but when the patients came in Mrs. Woodson quickly took her and he got to work.

Niles had wiped down his desk and was setting up his food when came a knock on the door. Niles called out. "Come in."

Mrs. Woodson came in holding Evangeline in her purple onesie with gold lettering "Daddy's Girl" paired with white tights and pink bow and shoes. With a bottle in her hand and a smile on her face Mrs. Woodson began, "Dr. Crane, I changed this little angel's diaper but I think she would like to spend time with her daddy."

Niles smiled, Evangeline looked angelic and adorable and was gurgling away. It was also amazing how big Evangeline had gotten since the hearing and since the day her distraught biological father had left her in their care. He got up and went over took Evangeline into his arms. Once there, he had placed gentle kisses on her cheeks causing her to smile. Niles looked at Mrs. Woodson but before he could ask, she supplied the answer. "Evangeline was a great little baby. When I put her down her for a nap she went right to sleep, I played with her and when I was busy she kept herself occupied in her playpen."

Niles beamed. After Mrs. Woodson left the office, Niles carried Evangeline to his desk. Sitting down and placing her his lap, he managed to open the bottle cap and then soon was feeding Evangeline. As she drank the bottled formula he leaned in and whispered, "Little one, your mother and I love you. Don't forget that."

He saw the little one looked intently at him. Niles never knew he could love a baby as much as he did now; he had come along since he had carried the bag of flour many years earlier. As the baby continued to drink. He thought back to the court date and how things unfolded.

 _-Late January 2003, King County Family Court, Courtroom A-_

 _The Judge then asked, "Mr. Johann I understand that have you have been able to locate any other living relatives who would be proper guardians for this child?"_

 _Mr. Johann added, "That is correct your honor. I have located the baby's biological grandparents. However, at this point in time, Ms. Bianca Xu's and Mr. Bingwen Zheng's parents live in a different country. When I informed them of Ms. Zhao's and Mr. Zheng' deaths, and of the baby birth, their parents denied their existence because of the forbidden relationship that Ms. Xu and Mr. Zheng were in. The elder Mr. Zheng they have flat out refused to even recognize baby Evangeline's existence, saying she is a bastard and she is not a part of the family and never will be. The Xu's had some other choice words but I will spare you what else they said."_

Pulled back into reality when heard Evangeline whimper, Niles set the bottle aside and once he had a cloth on his shoulder, settled Evangeline on the shoulder he began to burp her.

Once she burped out loud and he cleaned her mouth, Niles brought her to eye level. Seeing her doe brown eyes Niles couldn't help but think to **_himself how could her so-called 'grandparents' deny the existence of an innocent child?!_**

Shaking his head, Niles then reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a book to read to her. Yes, the baby was still too young to understand, but it is never too early to start reading to help grow her brain.

Niles was so immersed in the book that he didn't hear the door open or Daphne walking in. When she saw Niles read to Evangeline, it made her smile and her heart feel the joy.

Having Evangeline in their lives was truly a gift and a blessing.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 2! Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. A Few Hours at KACL

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frasier, Grub Street Productions and Paramount do.**

 **Author's Note: Decided to add in when Frasier and Roz are watching Evangeline. Not**

 **quite within the timeframe where they are in the adopting Evangeline but after the**

 **adoption is finalized. What adventures would they have with Evangeline now that she is** **walking?  
**

* * *

Today was a fantastic day; Frasier could feel it in his veins. Lately, he had been on a roll on his radio show. He made sure he had everything and was just as he was about to leave when a knock came on the door. Frasier went to open it and there was Roz holding now one-year-old Evangeline and had a bag of her items with her.

Before he could talk or ask Roz talked first. "Frasier before you ask. Daphne asked me to help out because she needed to take her mother to a doctor's appointment, Niles is busy and she didn't think it would be good to leave her with Martin. That is why she is coming with me to the station."

Frasier smiled. He adored his niece and now that she was in the interactive stage of life. But having a toddler at the station? With all those people? With her talking and walking more…that was a recipe for disaster. However, they really need to go get going or they would be late.

-x-

A few hours later they were done with another successful show and Frasier was watching his niece. During the show, Roz had her in a playpen that she had for Alice when she was younger. After the show, she had taken her out. However, Roz had to go up and check on a matter and handed her to him. Frasier did so but the phone rang so he set her down to answer it and got distracted. When he was done, he turned around saw the room was empty.

 _Oh no! I knew this would happen! How could she just run off? I didn't hear her little footsteps when I normally would! What will Roz think? What will Niles and Daphne think? They are going to be upset for sure!_

Right, when he opened to door to go and find her he saw Roz at the door and she asked, "What happened? Where is Evangeline?"

Frasier swallowed. "I was, she was just in my sight and the phone rang and…"

Roz cut him off. "Frasier you of all people should know not to take your eyes off her. We need to go and find her."

With his briefcase near the door, he and Roz went looking for Evangeline. As they did so they thought to hope that she is safe and all right and didn't get hurt or into anything she shouldn't.

However, they didn't have to go very far when rounding a corner and there sitting on the chairs was Evangeline sitting with Kenny. Kenny was entertaining her and by the sounds of it was making her giggle hard.

Frasier rushed forward, pulled her into his arms and hugged her exclaiming, "Oh my gosh Evangeline I am so glad you are ok you had me so worried there."

Evangeline hugged her uncle. Then pulling back looked at Frasier smiled and said, "Enny funny Unca Rasier."

Frasier looked at his niece just glad she was safe. Meanwhile, Kenny got up and said, "Frasier, good thing I found her. I won't make it a big deal but if you need to bring Evangeline to the station, and you and Roz are busy I would be happy to look after her."

At this point, Frasier was glad that Kenny was a father and knew what to do with kids.

Frasier smiled and said, "Thanks Kenny for finding her."

Frasier leaned in and whispered, "Thanks for not saying the obvious of letting her out of my sight."

Kenny nodded.

Once Frasier had everything he needed he took Evangeline home to her parents. Good thingthe day ended well.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thanks for reading chapter 3. Reviews are appreciated and more to come!**


	4. Time Spent with Roz and Alice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frasier, Grub Street Productions and Paramount do.**

 **Author's Note: Evangeline spending time with Roz and Cousin Alice.**

* * *

Today it was Roz's turn to babysit.

It started with when Niles came to her asked if she could watch Evangeline while he took her to a cabin for an overnight stay before Evangeline's brother is born. Of course, Roz didn't need to be asked she would have done it instantaneously because she loved Evangeline from the very first day Roz met her.

Saturday morning came with a loud knock on the door. She walked over to the door and opened and saw Evangeline standing between Niles and Daphne with Daphne holding a bag of clothing and Niles holding a different bag. When Evangeline saw Roz she let go of her parents' hands and ran and hugged Roz's legs. Roz smiled and bent over and picked her up, smiled, and said, "Hey sweetie pie how are you this morning?"

With a cute smile, Evangeline replied, "Gwood Auntie Roz. I excited today to spend time with you and Ally!"

Niles and Daphne smiled. For now, Evangeline could not say Alice so she and ended up saying, Ally.

Although Daphne had experienced major hormones with this pregnancy, she decided to play faux hurt. Placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder she said, "Hey sweetie what about your daddy and I? Are we broccoli?"

Evangeline turned around and reached for her parents. Niles took her in his arms. There they both hugged her as Evangeline said, "No mommy and daddy. You silly. I wuv you too."

Roz couldn't help but grin at the loving sight. She hoped that she would have what Daphne and Niles had. Now if only she could find a man who would be a worthy father.

After ten minutes of last minute instructions, i.e. numbers to call and such, and telling Evangeline to be good, Daphne and Niles were on their way.

They spent most of the morning indoors with various activities coloring, playing hide and go seek, peek-a-boo, making a fort out of cushions, playing telephone call, playing a game of go get and teaching Evangeline numbers from a deck of cards. After that, they had mac and cheese for lunch. Once lunch was done and Evangeline had taken a one hour nap, Roz took Evangeline and Roz to the park to play on the swings and slides. While they were there Alice said, "Mom we should teach Evangeline a game of tag."

Roz grinned. She remembered how she taught Alice and Alice loved it. It was also a great way to wear out a toddler.

A few hours later after having spaghetti for dinner, Evangeline had brushed her teeth and had on her jammies and settled down to watch a movie with her cousin Ally before bed. It was a sweet scene. Roz quietly took a photo and sent it to Daphne and Niles.

If you had told her years ago that she would have a child who is six years old and watching her best friend's daughter who happened to be an energetic toddler, she would laugh at you.

Seeing Alice and Evangeline together, she would not have it any other way.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thanks for reading chapter 4. Reviews are appreciated and more to come!**


	5. Time with Grandpa and Grandma

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frasier, Grub Street Productions and Paramount do.**

 **Author's Note: A few months after David's birth.**

* * *

There were several things in Martin's life that were great.

One like his improved relationship with Frasier and Niles. The other was having his wife Ronee by his side. Most importantly were his grandchildren: Freddie, Evangeline, and David.

Although Martin never got to spend much time with Freddie before his relationship with Frasier improved, he was thankful for the time he did spend with Freddie in the years following. Now he was making a commitment to spend time with his two younger grandchildren. Like today for instance. Niles had taken Daphne to Ashland, Oregon for the Shakespeare Festival and to get away to relax. So for the next few days both Evangeline and David were staying with him and Ronee.

Being a grandmother has grown on Ronee. Whenever they were here and she was off from work, she would take the shopping for both toys and clothing. Hey, grandparents love to spoil their grandchildren right? The other best part was letting them go to sleep a bit later and have sweets.

The days consisted of playing at the park, at home with the toys they already had and most of all playing with Eddie. well at this point David was a bit young and Evangeline could as she knew to be gentle.

One afternoon as Ronee was putting David to down for a nap, Evangeline was waiting her turn. She had been playing and petting Eddie when she heard a strange sound, like a crack of some sort. She looked up saw her grandpa watching TV. She slid off the couch and toddled over to Martin. Martin felt a tug on his sleeve and heard, "Wat dat you watching grandpa?"

Martin looked down and sat his granddaughter with a cute smile and a look of curiosity on her face. Martin shook his head. He was amazed at how Evangeline was already talking in full sentences. Although Evangeline was not Niles' biologically, she was smart just like him.

Not sure if he should use simple terms or not but he did the best he could. Pulling her onto his chair and seated on his lap he began. "You see the guy on the pile of dirt? That is the pitcher. You see the player that has a wood object? He tries to hit the ball pitched by the pitcher…"

However, by the time he finished he heard nothing. Looking down he saw the Evangeline had snuggled into his side and fallen asleep. Martin smiled and thought _maybe I can try explaining again in another year or two._

Martin wrapped his arm around her, leans in and kisses on the head. "Have a good nap sweet one."

Martin, in turn, turned the volume down on the TV, closed his eyes and took a brief snoozer. What he doesn't know was that Ronee had been discreetly watching from the hallway. Ronee smiled. Martin may have a tough exterior, but one sure thing, he is a softie, especially when it came to his grandchildren.

Ronee then walked over to the right side of the chair. Placed her hand on his free shoulder and said, "Marty, I will take her and put her down for her nap."

Slightly startled Martin woke and saw Ronee smiling at him. He nodded. Moving his arm, Ronee picked up the sleeping toddler. Placing her head on her shoulder she carried her to the other spare room they had and laid the toddler down.

Yes, becoming a grandparent was unexpected but she would not change it for the world.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thanks for reading chapter 5. Reviews are appreciated and more to come!**


	6. Time With Cousin-Freddie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frasier, Grub Street Productions and Paramount do.**

 **Author's Note: Sorry I have been working on a project for the past few weeks, which is why I have been away. Thanks tall**

 **who reviewed: totalcsifan, iloveromance, phnxgirl, and Sereniterose.**

 **A/N 2: Ok I will fast forward two years to where Freddie babysits his cousins while Daphne and Niles are in the hospital awaiting the arrival of their 3rd** **child.**

 **A/N 3: Chapter is dedicated to iloveromance who has been very supportive!**

* * *

Freddie Crane had graduated from a private high school and had moved into a posh condo. It is the very condo his father lived in for ten plus years and where he stayed at while visiting his father. He realized how expensive rent could be. So, it was nice of his father to save the condo for him. Now he could stay here on the weekends and then the dorms at Seattle Pacific University during the weekday.

Now it was a beautiful Saturday in Seattle. However, Freddie was a bit nervous. At the moment, Freddie was babysitting for his two young cousins for whom Uncle Niles and Aunt Daphne dropped off in the middle of the night before heading to the hospital awaiting the arrival of baby Alissa. Normally it would be Grandma Ronee and Grandpa Martin but they were out of town and weren't due home for a few days.

He wasn't nervous often but this was different. Of course, he had babysat before with his ex-girlfriend Janine. Still, he knew why his Uncle Niles grilled him. Uncle Niles wanted to make sure he knew what he would be doing. Had Aunt Daphne not stopped and calmed Uncle Niles, Uncle Niles would have continued until he passed out from worry or scare Freddie away.

So far it was going well. Eva was a calm and happy little girl who didn't cause much trouble. Even David who was sometimes was living up to his mom's maiden name, was following his sister's example in being content and quiet. In the morning, he got them ready for the day and made them their breakfast. After that, he took them to the park to play keeping a very close eye on them. After the park, they came home for lunch and a nap. After Freddie got David up from his nap, he put in the first of videos that Aunt Daphne had left in their bag. The first was Doc McStuffins and the other being Curious George.

After the videos were over Freddie read to both of them. He made all sorts of funny noises and made them giggle hard. Once that was done, Freddie asked them, "So Eva and Davey, are you ready for your new baby sister to arrive?"

Eva looked at her cousin and replied, "Uh-huh I am gonna help mommy and daddy!"

To which, David looked up and said, "Ya! Me an Sissy help momma and daddy!"

Freddie smiled his cousins were absolutely adorable. It was too bad he didn't have any siblings. So right now, the moment he pretended he had younger siblings.

They continued with their day when the phone rang. As soon as Freddie picked up he heard, "Freddie, Baby Alissa Rosalyn Crane has arrived. Mother and baby are doing well. I need to you to bring Eva and David over."

Freddie grabbed a pen and paper and jotted down the room number. Hanging up the phone he went to get Eva and David ready letting them know of the good news. As they were heading out Freddie heard the doorbell. Freddie answered it and saw how it was. Grandpa Martin and Grandma Ronee.

Martin said, "Well come on let's go Freddie I want to go meet my granddaughter."

Freddie could only smile. They all headed out the door and were on the way to meet the newest member of the Crane-Moon family.

* * *

 **A/N 4: Thanks for reading the sixth and final. Reviews are appreciated and more to come!**


End file.
